Changes
by Risknight
Summary: This one is for Rene, who has FINALLY came back to us. Sheldon has noticed that Penny isn't acting like he expects. What has happened to bring about the changes he see?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been holding this one at bay for a very long time. I was almost finished writing it when a friend took a break from this site. I have been waiting on a certain someone to make her way back into the fold here, and now that she has returned, I can post it. So, in honor of the return of wolfofsheep, I give you "Changes".**

* * *

><p>Something was very different about Penny. She was behaving abnormally. Sheldon consulted his files again. They contained every interaction he had ever had with her. He had spent the last 3 days reviewing 3 years worth of data. He could only come to one conclusion. Something had occurred 5 weeks ago that had significantly affected Penny so as to change her behavior.<p>

Penny never ate with them anymore. She still participated in other scheduled activities as long as she was not working, but she never showed up until after the meal was over. Once, Sheldon had deliberately held up the meal for almost an hour and she still did not appear until the last bite was consumed.

She no longer stole milk for her coffee. She had refused the last chocolates he had offered. And not once in the past weeks had he seen her with a drink of alcohol. Nor had he smelled any on her breath. At first he had attributed it to some sort of diet. Not that Penny needed to diet. She had a perfect body mass. Then he had noticed other physical changes. Penny stopped tanning. Over the last few weeks her skin went from golden to a peaches and cream complexion. She stopped lightening her hair, now it was the color of dark honey. Personally he thought it made her seem more beautiful. Her eyes shone brightly and her skin looked even softer.

Most perplexing of all, though, was her sudden career change. She had surprised them all by announcing that she had found a different job. She was now barkeep at a local club. She said it paid more, she made better tips and it was within walking distance. When she had first made the announcement, he had (quite rightly, he thought) been upset. Who would serve him his burger on Tuesdays? Penny had assured him she would still work one day a week at the Cheesecake factory to serve him. Her new job was only 4 days a week anyway. Friday through Sunday and Wednesday.

Now Sheldon's time with Penny was limited. Mondays she came over for TV in the evenings. Tuesdays he only saw her for his burger. Thursdays she would join them for a movie unless it was Anything Can Happen Thursday, in which case they would either play Age of Conan, watch a movie or go out for putt-putt or bowling. No more Halo, vintage video games or laundry night. Sheldon had not realized until now how integral she had become to his schedule.

Sheldon finished reviewing his files with a sigh. He had only one course of action. The biggest deviation was her work. He would need to observe Penny at her job. Howard, Raj and Leonard went almost every Friday night. Now that Penny worked there. it was easier for them to get in. He smirked at their reaction when he remarked he would join them the next Friday.

Penny wasn't surprised to see him. Interesting. In fact the moment he sat down at the end of the bar, she passed him a diet virgin cuba libre. He watched her closely. He was not sure what he had expected but he knew it wasn't this. Her hair was in ponytails. She was wearing jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt Raj had given her for her birthday. Neither was particularly tight. She wasn't dressed provocatively at all, yet she was heart-stoppingly attractive. She was also utterly professional. No matter what a patron said, no matter how much he or she flirted, Penny would make their drink, offer a friendly smile and send them on their way.

After three hours he had found nothing to suggest a cause for her changes. He sought out the others and found them near the dance floor. "I would like to leave now, Leonard."

Leonard rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "We're not leaving yet. It's still early. You can either take a cab, walk, or find a seat and wait for us."

He was about to argue when he saw Penny edging around the other side of the dance floor. She approached a blonde woman and they walked toward a door marked Employees Only. Sheldon followed them as quickly a possible. When he reached the door, he tried the handle but it was locked. He leaned against the door and waited. 23 minutes later Penny emerged. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she moved past. Sheldon waited another 15 minutes but the other woman never came out. He looked over at the bar, and Penny was turned away from him, talking to a group of guys. He turned the handle and the door opened. He glanced inside. Some sort of office. There was a door on the opposite wall marked with an EXIT sign, and the room was empty.

When he sat back down at the bar, Penny passed him a new drink. His fingers brushed hers as he took it and he was shocked. Her skin was warm, too warm. Almost as if she had been standing under a heat lamp. His eyes widened as she smirked at him again. It felt as if she was challenging him. Sheldon Cooper did not back down from a challenge.

* * *

><p>While reviewing what little data he had garnered, he realized his mistake. She had known he was there, watching. The next Friday he told the guys he was working late. They were going to a new movie, and would not be at the club. Penny was scheduled to work 7-2. He sat in a darkened corner and watched her. Sure enough, during her break she approached a young man, and escorted him into the small office. 19 minutes later, she emerged alone. He watched her return to the bar and begin pouring drinks again. Then she turned and looked directly at him and waved. He scowled furiously. How long had she known he was there?<p>

He returned on Sunday, since Leonard had a date and the other two were at Raj's. Once again, on her break she pulled a pretty blond from the floor. He was waiting by the door when she approached. She was about to walk by him, only a flicker of her eyes acknowledging his presence, when he reached out and touched her arm. With a sigh Penny whispered to the woman, who turned and walked away.

Penny sighed wearily and looked at him. "What is it, Sheldon?

"As you were about to take a break, I thought maybe we could talk," he said softly.

Penny shook her head and started to turn away. "Maybe some other time. I have to work now."

Sheldon felt a surge of anger, which took him by surprise. He took Penny's arm again. "Where were you going? With the woman?" He suspected the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

She looked at him for several seconds before her lips pulled back in a parody of her normal smile. She leaned in close, her breasts brushing his chest. Sheldon felt his pulse rate increase.

"Do you want me to tell you I was about to engage in coitus," she whispered. Her vice was low and husky. "Take some random guy or gal back to the back room and have them up against the wall. Naughty, naughty Penny."

He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat. He felt his body harden at the sudden images in his head. Penny's eyes flashed like his green lantern light. She looked down at the burgeoning erection pressing against her hip and then back up to him. She reached to the side and opened the door. Without thought he spun them into the room and was pressing her against the wall before it even closed.

He buried his face in her neck and gripped her hips tightly. How had he not known? How could he have not seen how much he was attracted to her? He saw it now though. Why he felt her absence so much, why she was the one he turned to when he was sick, why she was the one he trusted with his burgers, why he could never refuse when she had asked for help. He liked her. He wanted her.

"Not so different after all, huh?" He looked at her in confusion. She looked disappointed. It must be his lack of experience. He was doing something wrong, without realizing it. He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers fiercely. She went completely still beneath him. Unresisting, but unresponsive. Shouldn't she respond in some way? He pulled back and looked at her slowly. Penny looked at him blandly.

"Go ahead," she said calmly. "Bang the slut. It's what you're here for, right?"

His shock at her words washed away his desire. "Penny?"

Quickly she pushed him away. "No? Then go home, Sheldon. I have work to do." Then she slipped back through the door and out into the club. He stood there for several minutes trying to work out what had just happened. He came to three very startling conclusions.

One, he was very attracted to Penny. The feel of her lips against his, her hips in his hands, everything. He wanted her. He now realized he had for a very long time. Maybe even as far back as the night she had let him stay in her bed because he was locked out.

Two, he had hurt her deeply. Her words kept running through his head. She had said 'bang the slut' and accused him of being like everyone else. She thought he was only after a quick session of coitus. As if he was Leonard or Howard. His kiss, his arousal had not helped his cause at all. They had only confirmed her opinion.

Three, for a split second, she had responded to him. Her lips had softened against his for only a small moment. She was attracted to him, at least a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sheldon realizes he's got the hots for a certain blonde neighbor. Now what does he do. Especially since she's still behaving abnormally.**

* * *

><p>She didn't come over on Monday. He was almost certain she was home, but she did not answer his knocks. On Tuesday she waited on them, but she did not look at him. He was worried to see how pale she was. She took their orders and hurried away. She hardly spoke when she brought their food. By the end of the meal, even Howard could tell something was wrong. Leonard asked if she was okay, and she said she was only tired. Howard leered and asked if she had a new boyfriend.<p>

"Life of a party girl," she lied, "different day, different guy." Her laugh was false and fell flat. Then she set down their check and walked away. They saw her in the hall on Thursday. She told Leonard she was going out with some friends. Sheldon thought she looked even more pale than before, almost deathly pale. He tentatively suggested maybe she should stay in, she could come over and share pizza with them.

Penny sighed softly and closed her door. He listened for her to come home that night. As soon as he heard her footsteps he opened his door. Penny looked at him over her shoulder. Sheldon was amazed by how much better she looked. Not so drawn and pale as before, although not quite as vibrant as usual.

"Penny," he said softly, "may I speak with you?"

"What is it, Sheldon?"

He stepped out into the hall and shuffled nervously. "I would like to apologize. I did not mean to upset you." He looked at her pleadingly. "And I did not mean to make you think I was only after coitus."

Penny turned to him. "Then what do you want Sheldon? Why are you spying on me? Following me at work?"

"Because you are not acting as you have always done. Something is different, changed, and I need to know what it is." Sheldon took a step closer. "Penny, you are my friend. I am yours, am I not? Can you not confide in me?"

Penny bit her lip and shook her head. "Not this time, Sheldon. Not about this. Yes, I've changed. But it's nothing either of us can change back. You and I are just going to have to adjust to this. It is what it is."

Sheldon touched her face gently. "What has happened, Penny? What is this IT you are hiding?" He watched her close her eyes and lean into his touch for a second. She was so sad. Slowly she pulled away from him and stepped into her apartment.

"Good night, Sheldon. Sweet dreams." Then she closed the door and locked it.

Sheldon stared at her door for long minutes. Then he looked down at his hand. A tear had slid along his palm from her eye. He frowned. It was a faint reddish color. Mascara? Make up? She had not been wearing any. Sheldon hurried back inside and rushed to his room. Quickly he pulled out a glass slide and smeared the liquid onto it. He pulled his microscope from the closet and looked closely. What he found scared him. It was improbable…no, it was impossible.

Wasn't it?

Sheldon spent the weekend holed up in his room with his laptop, a white board and several bottles of Mountain Dew. He read every site he could find. He perused every myth, tale and fable he could find. When he emerged on Monday, Leonard was wary of the look of determination and fearfulness on his face. Sheldon refused to talk about what he had been working on. In fact, he refused to talk about much at all. He only asked Leonard to tell Gabelhauser he was taking the day off for personal reasons.

Once Leonard was gone, Sheldon took the spare key across the hall and let himself in. He looked with surprise at the clean apartment. It was as if he had cleaned it himself. He looked in the kitchen first. The refrigerator was empty, except for a bottle of grape juice and a carton of orange juice. There was no alcohol of any kind, not even wine. No food, not even ice cream. He walked into the bedroom. Penny was curled up on her bed, reading. He brought in a chair from the table and sat down.

After a moment she looked up at him. "What now?"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "How did you become a vampire?" Her eyes widened only slightly. She leisurely sat up and crossed her legs.

"Sheldon, do you realize how insane that sounds?" she asked calmly.

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I am not incorrect, am I?"

Penny gazed at him shrewdly. "What would make you come to that conclusion?"

Sheldon ticked off each item with his fingers. "You don't eat. You don't drink. You're pale. You're increased gracefulness. You avoid going out in the daytime."

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "That's it? You don't see me eat, or go out, so I'm a vampire?"

Sheldon shook his head. "You cried a bloody tear Thursday. I analyzed it. There was some unusual properties in it. The blood cells were dead. And not all of them were your blood type."

Her eyes narrowed. "Drop this, Sheldon. For once in your life, drop it."

Sheldon stood resolutely and walked over to her. "No."

Before he could blink, she had him pinned to the wall. His feet dangled off the floor by several inches. His heart stuttered in his chest as he watched her incisors lengthen. Slowly she lowered him until he could feel the floor under his feet again. She gripped his arm and brought it up to her mouth. She scraped her teeth along the large vein that throbbed madly. Sheldon's body trembled involuntarily. He was curious, terrified and even a bit aroused. She looked up at him with flashing eyes.

"I could drain you dry. Suck every last drop of blood from your body. And you could not stop me. I can even make you _want_ me to do it. I could make you beg me to do it. Just consume your life with my mouth." She looked up at him hungrily. "I can smell you. Your blood practically sings to me. Throbbing along your veins, beating a rhythm in my ears. I can smell the others too, but not as sweetly as you. Raj is sugary, like cotton candy. Howard is more woodsy, like the scent of a forest. Leonard is like key lime cheesecake, tart and tangy. But you? You're like chocolate to me. Smooth and rich, an enticement."

"Will you?" he asked gently, his fear slowly fading. "You've had ample opportunities these last 6 weeks, yet you've never harmed me." He curled the fingers of the hand she was gripping around hers. "I do not think you would hurt me, Penny."

She leapt away from him swiftly. "Do not tempt me, Sheldon. My control is tenuous at best."

Sheldon returned to his chair. "Penny, please tell me how this happened."

She shrugged. "You guys were at that meteor thingy. I was out dancing. A guy kept bothering me, so I went to the bathroom to get away from him a bit. There was this woman inside. She was…intriguing. She bought me a drink, we chatted, then we left. The whole time I was wondering why on earth I was going along with her. I'm completely straight. I know now she was making me do it. We got into her car, and went back to her hotel. Next thing I know, I'm waking up like this. She was really sorry. Seems she was too hungry and almost drained me dry. So in what she called a fit of remorse, she turned me. She said I looked like someone she had known once so she couldn't just let me die."

"At first I was really mad, and scared. But the whole vampire thing changes you. I don't really feel emotions like I did before. Anger sort of flashes through me, but it's gone fast. I don't feel much of a connection to regular people anymore. I remember affection for my sister, or you guys, but I don't really feel that anymore." Penny sat back down on her bed and looked at Sheldon. He looked kind of shell-shocked.

"You don't…feel affection for me or the others anymore?" he asked uncertainly.

Penny sighed. "Not the way I used to," she said. "I still care about you all. I feel protective in a way. Sometimes, it's more than that. A kind of tenderness. But I cannot really call it affection. I'm sorry if that hurts you, Sheldon. I won't lie to you though."

Sheldon almost laughed at the irony. He had finally realized his feelings for Penny and she had lost hers for him. The first woman he had ever cared about, wanted, and she only felt a vague sort of tenderness for him. He masked the pain quickly and pushed it away. He was a scientist and he drew on his analytical mind now.

"Penny, will you tell me about it? Explain what being a vampire entails?" He needed information. He needed to understand so he could decide what to do next. She was his friend, despite how she felt, or didn't feel. He would find a way to integrate this into the pattern of their friendship.

Penny stood and moved to the living room. "Come on Sheldon. I'm thirsty and we can talk more comfortably in the kitchen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty sure this was the last thing he expected, but somehow, it all makes sense to him.**

* * *

><p>Sheldon flinched slightly at the word thirsty. She just smiled and shook her head. He walked behind her cautiously and replaced the chair at the table. She pulled the grape juice from the fridge and poured two glasses. She sipped at hers as he sat down at the counter.<p>

"You can drink juice?" he asked, mentally revising his list of vampire lore.

She nodded. "Juice and water mostly. Alcohol is acceptable, but it no longer intoxicates me. Milk is out, and so is coffee or tea. Anything with a lot of dairy or caffeine makes me ill. I can eat to keep up mass, but I don't need to. Besides, the smell of food is fairly nauseating now. Ummm, let's see. What else? Sunlight gives me a headache, makes me weak, but I can tolerate it in small doses. Garlic smells hideous now, but still tastes okay. Silver burns the shit out of me. I'm allergic now. I don't change into a bat, or a mist. Stakes would kill me, but then again, one would kill you, too. I don't sleep, ever. Which sucks, but it gives me plenty of time to clean or look up those polysyllabic words you like to use. I can smell everything now, which makes me want to snatch up Howard and scrub all that awful musky cologne off him. I need blood about twice a week or else I get really horrible cramps. Not much, just about a pint a week. Unlike Twilight or Interview with a Vampire, animal blood is useless according to Sylvia. Not that I want to bite a puppy or cow."

"I'm faster than before, and a lot stronger. I'm not dead, just sort of slowed down. Sylvia said our metabolism is diminished, or something."

"Diminished?" Sheldon asked. "In what way?"

"We still age, but much slower. She looks like she's about 30, but she's actually 112. We heal pretty much anything short of a killing wound. And even some of those will heal if given enough time and blood. A bullet to the brain might kill me, but if fed enough, and kept safe, I have a greater chance of surviving it than you have of surviving a stroke."

Sheldon processed everything Penny had said quickly. "It would seem that this would be a highly desirable state of being, then."

Penny looked at him sadly. "I've only told you the good things, sweetie. Now for the other side of the coin. That no sleeping thing? It's because I can't sleep for all the noise. At this very minute, Mrs. Vartebedian is snoring. There are 4 birds twittering on the roof. On the street below two teens are arguing over who a girl at school likes most. Those cramps are worse than any menstrual pains I ever felt. Everything smells to me. The scents are overpowering at times. Every person I have ever known or cared about is a walking blood bank to me now. Imagine looking at your Meemaw and seeing only a quick meal."

Sheldon shuddered in horror. Now he was seeing the downside to this, and he wondered how Penny had managed to keep her sanity. How could she even get through the day accosted by the sounds and scents that she had to deal with? To look at people she knew and see only their blood? He would never forgive himself if he had ever attacked someone he cared about. And this was something she was resisting every hour of every day.

Penny could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She nodded once to him, knowing he understood now. Penny drained the last of her juice and quickly washed her cup.

"You've been feeding at work, haven't you?" he asked quietly. "On your breaks."

Penny nodded. "I usually go for the really drunk ones. Feed a bit, then send them out the back door to a cab. They are less likely to remember it later. My saliva heals the pricks on their skin quickly. Those that do remember anything usually write it off as a weird dream."

"Penny, you will be caught, eventually. Someone will see, or remember." He had an idea, but wasn't sure how to broach it.

"I know," she agreed. "Sylvia said as much when she was teaching me. So, when that happens, I'll have to move. Relocate somewhere else." Penny's back was turned so she didn't see the horror on Sheldon's face. "Of course, I'll have to do that eventually anyway. When my friends begin to age and I don't, it will look suspicious."

Sheldon's fear of her leaving made him screw up his courage. "Penny, you have to stop feeding at work."

She turned to him in surprise. "Sheldon, did you miss the part about the cramps? I need a steady source of blood. It's not like I can go buy some at the grocery store."

Sheldon nodded. "I will provide you with blood. Then you do not have to worry about getting caught."

Penny gaped at him for several seconds. "Honey, you don't like being touched. How in the world are you going to handle my biting you?"

Sheldon stood up resolutely. He thrust his arm at her. "Let's try it. If I can handle this, will you stop feeding at work?"

Penny shook her head and backed away. "No, Sheldon. I'm not biting you."

He approached her with determination. "Penny, you are my friend. I don't want you to get caught. This is the solution."

Penny closed her eyes as anger hit. "Is that your deal, Sheldon? A vamp kink?"

He narrowed his eyes at the insult. "My deal, as you so eloquently put it, is that I do not want to lose my friend. I can spare the blood you need each week if you only take a little every day. This will keep your secret safe." He sighed softly and gently touched her shoulder. "Can you not just trust me?"

Penny's eyes snapped open to meet his. A second later she was wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Instinctively his body stiffened and he froze up. "Okay, Sheldon, listen. Lets just put this on the back burner for now. Think about it, I mean." She smiled as she pulled away. "I fed last night. I won't be hungry again for a couple of days. So, I'll make you a deal. You spend the next couple of days thinking about this. Be absolutely certain this is something you want to do. Then we'll talk about it Wednesday before I leave for work. Okay?"

He considered arguing more, but knew he would only be able to push Penny so far. So he nodded, relieved she had at least decided to entertain the idea.

Penny stepped back away from him. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

Sheldon grinned. "Star Trek marathon?"

Penny laughed and followed him across the hall. When Leonard came in at 5 they were sipping orange juice and watching the third movie. He smiled widely and hurriedly hung up his coat.

"Hi, Penny. It's been a while since you joined us for a meal!" He glanced at Sheldon, wondering for a moment if they had spent the day together. Sure, it was only Sheldon, but still, he hadn't seen much of Penny lately and he somehow had the impression it was Sheldon's doing. Especially with Sheldon going to see her at work.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I've just been kind of busy. Getting settled into my new job and stuff."

Leonard moved over to sit beside Penny. He never got tired of looking at her. He was convinced they were meant for each other. "Well, it's great that you like your job. Raj and Howard will be here soon and we'll order." He scooted a tiny bit closer.

Penny unfolded her legs and stood to take her glass to the sink. "Oh, none for me, okay? I need to go do my laundry anyway. I can't do it on Saturday's anymore, so Thursday is my laundry night, now."

Leonard frowned and tilted his head back. "Umm, we can wait on you, if you want. Right, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at Penny's face for a moment. "Actually, I do not mind waiting. I was thinking of joining Penny as she does her laundry. We can finish our discussion on Star Trek: The Search For Spock." He ignored the slight frown on Penny's face.

Leonard looked like he was about to argue, but Penny interrupted him. "That's not necessary, Sheldon. I know how much your routine matters to you. We can talk some other time."

Sheldon stood smoothly. "Nonsense. We will finish the discussion while the movie is still fresh in your mind. Come, let's gather your laundry." Before anyone could say anything else, he had steered her out the door and into her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheldon is intent of finding a way to keep Penny in his life. Even if it means giving his own blood to do it.**

* * *

><p><em>Before anyone could say anything else, he had steered her out the door and into her own apartment.<em>

Penny looked at Sheldon in annoyance. "Sheldon, I don't want to eat pizza. It smells ghastly to me. I'll do my laundry and come over later."

Sheldon shook his head. "Penny if you continue avoiding meals, how long before our friends notice something is wrong? None of them are as observant as I am, and even Howard is starting to comment."

She sighed softly. He was right, she knew. And no way did she want them to find out about her. Especially Leonard or Howard. Leonard was still crushing, and Howard was a perv. They both drooled over True Blood and Twilight. Good lord. They'd never leave her alone. She went into her room and picked up her basket. Might as well get started. The sooner she forced down a slice of pizza, the sooner she could get the meal over with.

She pushed her clothes in the machine and shoved in the quarters. Sheldon was standing near the folding table watching her with a frown. She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I have just realized you never wear shorts or camisoles anymore. It's always jeans and tee shirts, and sometimes sweatshirts. Why is that?" he asked curiously.

Penny reached up and pulled her hair into a pony tail. "I get cold. Slower metabolism makes it harder to stay warm. I don't really feel the cold myself, but believe me, people notice when your skin is chilly in California. So, I cover it up. The only time my skin is warm is after I feed."

Sheldon hesitated a moment and then stepped closer. Penny watched in amusement as he tentatively reached out and touched her hand. His fingers slid up her arm and he frowned. She really was cool to the touch. As if she had been standing in front of a fan.

"Penny, hasn't anyone else noticed this before?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sheldon, you're only just starting to notice it. Trust me, no one else has said a word. Besides, how would they know? I don't encourage anyone to touch me anymore."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "Are you saying you no longer engage in coitus?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sex, Sheldon and no. I don't."

Sheldon thought about this for a moment. "It would seem the stories of vampires being sexual creatures is untrue, then. Interesting."

Penny smiled wistfully. "It's not that I don't like sex, sweetie. It's other things. It's just …..better if I don't indulge. Okay?"

He tilted his head and looked at her quizzically. "Better for what reason?"

She turned from him and fiddled with her basket, straightening the lost and found box, and even brushing off the table.

"Penny?" Sheldon touched her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Okay, here's the deal. Feeding can be kind of intimate. Not always. That's why I fed at work. No worries about emotions getting in the way. The urge is there, though." She looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment and need. "You've felt it too. At the club. Upstairs. That wasn't you. I know you don't have those urges. It's not because of actual desire for that person. But the whole blood thing brings it on. Makes it a craving, a yearning."

Sheldon felt a pool of heat settle in his stomach. It wasn't an unusual feeling. He had been experiencing that for years. Ever since Penny had entered his life. "That's why you don't want to let me feed you," he murmured to himself.

Penny nodded. "You are my friend, Sheldon. Possibly my best friend ever. If things got out of hand, and the lust took over…."

Sheldon moved up closer to Penny. "Penny, you would never hurt me. I know that. Even if you don't, _I know it_."

She shook her head. "Sheldon. I can't risk it. I missed you so much these last few weeks. And I still saw you several times a week. If this got out of hand, and I hurt you, or …..raped you. I would lose you for good." She brushed away the pinkish tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes.

Sheldon took a deep breath and embraced that part of him that had awoke when he kissed her in the club. "Penny, despite what my friends believe, I am not a virgin. My experience is limited, and it has been a long time, but I am not completely inexperienced. I would not be adverse to more intimate activities. With you."

He moved closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sheldon felt that warmth in his stomach heat up and he leaned down to brush his lips across hers. Without hesitation he trialed them across her cheeks and down her neck. Penny was absolutely still beneath his hands, but he wanted, no, he _needed _more. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her

"Penny," he whispered into her collarbone, "this isn't false. This isn't a desire brought on by your hunger. This is a desire brought on by me wanting to kiss you. I have never wanted intimacy of this degree with anyone. Until you. Ever since I met you these feelings have been building. I don't know where this is leading to, but I know it has absolutely nothing to do with your situation. It's simple me wanting you."

Slowly she pulled back far enough to look up at him. His eyes were clear and steady. His whole body practically screamed honesty at her. "You…want me? Even before this, _you_ wanted _me_?" Sheldon blushed and nodded. Penny reached up and stroked his cheek softly. Did she dare trust this? She had never looked at Sheldon as a potential romantic partner. Never. Because she knew that was a foolish hope. His friendship meant too much for her to ruin it by coming on to him.

Sheldon saw hope flicker through her eyes, only to be replaced with worry. She was afraid, he realized. Afraid to ruin what they had by introducing a physical component. Sheldon wasn't about to abandon this though. Not now that he had discovered these feelings. He felt a spark of guilt as he decided to use her vampirism against her. If it got him Penny, so be it. He'd deal with the ramifications later.

He bent his head and kissed her hard. He wound one hand in her hair to hold her to him and the other snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The moment Penny opened her mouth he thrust his tongue inside. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in intellectual knowledge. He may not have had sex in a while, but he was once a hormonal teen, and he had researched quite thoroughly.

He ran his fingers along her spine, making her moan softly. Her tongue slid alongside his as he traced his thumb along her nape. Penny's hands slid up his back to clutch at his shoulders, drawing him further down to her. Quickly he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the table. He moved between her legs to keep their bodies pressed together. He almost grinned as he felt her incisors slip out. He ran his tongue back into her mouth, deliberately nicking it on one. At the first drop of blood, Penny lurched backwards over the table away from him.

Sheldon watched her closely. Her eyes were dilated, and huge. Her breathing was labored. Her skin was covered in goose-bumps. Slowly he walked around the table toward her, ignoring Penny's head shaking. He could see she wanted him to stay away, but he had no intention of doing that.

"Let's experiment," he said calmly. He stopped only a couple of inches from where she pressed herself against the wall. Leisurely he placed a hand on her jaw. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting his own blood as he left a small smear behind. "Kiss me," he commanded. Penny shook her head, but he could tell she wanted to.

Sheldon moved another inch closer. He placed his other hand on her hip and his fingers tightened making her moan. "Kiss me." Again she shook her head, but now he could see some of the panic recede, replaced with desire.

Sheldon moved until their chests lightly brushed. He leaned his head down until their breath mingled. "Kiss me," he whispered. Penny leaned that half inch closer and molded her lips to his. Sheldon pressed his burgeoning erection against her stomach and groaned as she nipped at his lower lip. He felt vindicated when he realized her teeth were still out, but she kept them from piercing him.

He upped the ante again by trailing the hand on her jaw down her neck to her breast. Penny arched into his touch as her ran his thumb over her pebbled nipple. He went for broke by releasing her lips and pressing her head into the crook of his neck as he whispered into her ear.

"See, you didn't hurt me. I don't care if you bite, Penny. Just give us a chance. I'm stronger than you know. And so are you."

Little by little, he felt her settle against him. She placed small kisses along his neck and jaw line. He looked down into her beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that were awash in desire, but not hunger. She smiled up at him warmly.

"How is it we are touching, and you aren't reaching for the Purell?" she asked with a laugh.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Penny, don't you know by now? When I want something, I don't give up. And I want you."

Penny wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You are a persistent man, aren't you? Okay, sweetie. I want you, too. Let's try."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, dears, this is just a light fun story to welcome back a friend. In fact, we're halfway through with it now. Several have mentioned that it's not a good idea for one person to donate a pint of blood each week, or that vampires are dead, not that they have a slower metabolism. You have to remember it's fiction, sweeties. <strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Now to let the others know about the changing relationship between Penny and Sheldon.**

* * *

><p>Penny was hesitant about telling the others, but Sheldon wasn't comfortable keeping it a secret. Besides, he wanted to be able to hold her hand as they sat on the couch. He liked the way hers fit in his. He liked the way her hand warmed to his temperature. He especially liked the way her thumb would absent-mindedly stroke his palm. They finished the laundry, between smiles and sweet kisses and took the basket back to Penny's place.<p>

She could smell the pizza the moment the delivery guy hit the lobby. She put everything away and walked into the bathroom. Sheldon followed and watched her open a small bottle of condensed lemon extract. She dabbed it under each nostril and took a deep breath. She looked at him through the mirror.

"It helps with the smells," she said. "Citrus smells tend to overpower spicy, like pepperoni and garlic. Believe me, nothing smells worse to me than cooked meat. How I ever ate steak before is a mystery."

She turned to leave the room but Sheldon stepped in front of her. He tucked her hair behind her shoulders and stroked his fingers down her jaw. Penny closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He liked that, the way she responded to him, inexperienced as he was. Sheldon reached down and took her hand in his and drew her out of the apartment and across the hall. Without hesitating or allowing either of them time to over think it, he walked into the apartment and moved to the couch. Howard dropped his (thankfully) unopened bottle of water. Raj squeaked loudly. Leonard stood up slowly from his chair.

"Want to catch me up, Sheldon?" he asked in a low voice.

Sheldon felt Penny tense beside him and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Penny and I have altered our relationship. We have discovered a mutual attraction exists between us. We have decided to investigate this development to see if we can form a lasting relationship."

Leonard's expression turned thunderous. "Sheldon, may I speak to you alone?"

Penny leaned closer to Sheldon. "Anything you can say to Sheldon, you can say to me, Leonard."

He blushed a deep red and seemed to struggle to calm himself. He failed, and exploded angrily. "How could you?! You know how I feel about Penny! How could you do this, Sheldon! Penny, why him? What are you thinking?!"

Penny released Sheldon's hand and stood slowly. Her body was rigid. "First of all, it is none of your business who I date. We had one date. Only one. Second, you don't love me. You want me. Well, I don't feel the same, Leonard. I feel something for Sheldon I have never felt for anyone. Sheldon likes me. Really likes me. You are Sheldon's best friend? Then be happy for him. We aren't doing this to hurt you. But I'm not about to pass on something potentially great just because you don't like it."

Sheldon stood up behind Penny and placed his hand on the small of her back. "If you three will excuse us, Penny and I are no longer hungry."

He guided her out of the apartment and back into hers. As soon as the door closed she turned and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Leonard."

Sheldon tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. "Leonard will adjust. They all will. You're right. He isn't in love with you. He staked a claim the moment he saw you. That's not love." Sheldon moved his hands to her hips and rubbed his thumbs back and forth. He dipped his head to her neck and nuzzled the soft skin below her ear.

Penny leaned into him and slid her hands under his shirts to clutch at his back. He pressed his mouth to her sluggish pulse and bit lightly. Penny gasped and he did it again. Her hips brushed against him making his knees weak.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her tight and walked her backwards toward the couch. They hit the arm and tumbled down onto the cushions. He braced himself on his elbows so he didn't crush her, and settled snuggly between her legs. Penny arched into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sheldon reached for the bottom of her shirt and pushed it up. Penny grabbed his wrists and took a deep breath.

"Wait." She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself. "Sheldon, we're moving too fast. I don't want us to do something you might regret later."

Sheldon smirked to himself. Something he would regret? She should know better than that. He never did anything he didn't want to do. And he never did anything half-way. Sheldon allowed her to push them up into a sitting position. As soon as his back was against the couch arm, he pulled her into his lap and whipped her shirt over her head. Penny gasped as he kissed her roughly. One hand cupped her breast as the other moved to her back and pressed her hips against his erection.

"Penny, Penny, Penny," he whispered against her lips, "How could I ever regret you?" He reached around and stroked her spine lightly. Penny slid her hands under his shirts and tugged them off. She almost threw them down but stopped to separate and fold them, making Sheldon smile. Penny's eyes lit up mischievously as she leaned into him and swiped her tongue across a nipple. Sheldon gasped at the surge of desire. He started to press his arousal into her but Penny squeezed her knees together holding him still.

"No, Sheldon," she whispered softly. Penny slid off his lap and onto the floor. Her fingers swiftly undid his pants and released his erection.

Sheldon's eyes became unfocused as her hand encircled him. He had not been stroke by anyone but himself in a very, very long time. It felt so much better. The coolness of her hand contrasted sharply with the heat from his own body. Fire and ice. He almost jumped off the couch when her thumb swept across him. He struggled to focus on her, and watched her stroke along the vein on the underside. She cupped his testicles with her other hand and pumped him faster.

"Penny," he gasped. "If you do that, I won't be…." He groaned deeply as her hand tighten on his shaft and she stroked up and down at a fast pace. "Penny! I'm too close!"

Sheldon's back arched as his orgasm built alarmingly close. Only moments into it and he was ready to explode! Suddenly Penny bent and she licked his head. Sheldon tried to remember the digits for pi, but before he got past the 2, he came. He clenched the couch cushion tightly as his semen coated her fingers.

After a moment or two Penny stood and left the room. Seconds later she returned with a warm wash cloth and cleaned him up. Sheldon could only lay there, boneless and passive. She tucked him back in and fixed his pants. He grabbed her arms and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Penny, I'm sorry," he asked softly. "I wanted our first time to be more…mutual."

She smiled at him. "Sheldon, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready for us to have sex. My control isn't good enough for that. It took everything I had not to bite you just now."

He kissed her jaw. "I would not have minded.'

Penny placed her hands on his chest. "Sheldon, **I** would have." She took a strangled breath. "You say you are sure, but I'm not. I'm so terrified of harming you." Sheldon was alarmed by the tears in her eyes. "Please, sweetie, don't push this. I can't handle it right now. I care about you and this is too important."

"Oh god! I'm Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed. Penny looked at him in confusion. "Penny, I'm like Leonard, trying to push you into dating me!"

Penny grinned and hugged him around the neck. "You just want me to be happy. Well, I am. I want this, Sheldon. I want to be with you, but I need to adjust, okay?"

Sheldon nodded with relief. Then he smirked. "Penny? We seem to have reversed our roles. You are the one trying to keep everyone at a distance, and I am the one trying to drag you closer." They both laughed and cuddled closer.

The guys were still there when Sheldon came back. The moment he closed the door behind him, Leonard started. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Raj was watching him, and that Howard was watching Leonard.

"What the hell, Sheldon?!" Leonard yelled. "You know how I feel about Penny! How could you do this to me! We're supposed to be friends!"

Sheldon frowned. "I do not understand what any of that has to do with each other. Yes, we are friends. Yes, I know you are attracted to Penny. So?"

Leonard's jaw dropped. "Do you seriously not see how wrong this is?"

Sheldon shook his head. "So you are saying that because you are attracted to Penny and had one date with her, I should not kiss her?"

Leonard turned an angry red. "Yes," he hissed.

Sheldon's face went blank. "Like you stayed away from Dr. Barnett who Howard went out with?"

Leonard took a step back and sputtered. "That was different! Howard wasn't in love!"

Howard sneered. "Neither are you. Otherwise you never would have chased after Missy, or Leslie, or Stephanie."

Leonard glared between Howard and Sheldon for several seconds before storming back to his room. He slammed the door shut loudly. Sheldon looked at the others and waited.

Howard sighed. "This is gonna be uncomfortable for a while, but in all honesty, I can't say I'm surprised. You and Penny always did have a certain chemistry with each other."

Raj nodded. "Yeah, dude. I've been waiting for this for almost 2 years. Took you long enough."

Sheldon blushed and looked down at the floor. "Penny is important to me. I believe I am important to her. I will not give that up just to sooth Leonard's bruised ego. Thank you both for your defense."

Howard smirked. "No problem. I just don't like a hypocrite." Not long after they said their good nights and left. Sheldon showered and changed into his pajamas. He was tempted to visit Penny, knowing she was awake, but he didn't want to push her. She needed space. Sheldon fell asleep with the image of her from this morning. Sitting on the couch, laughing, head thrown back, as they watched the first Star Trek movie.

* * *

><p>Leonard was already gone when Sheldon got out of the shower. He sighed, knowing this was just the beginning of Leonard's temper tantrum. Penny opened the door and peeked around at him. She smiled when she saw him.<p>

"Hey. I heard him sneak out a few minutes ago. I'm guessing you need a ride to work," she said.

Sheldon sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is not happy. I would appreciate a ride, please."

Penny moved in close and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheldon grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Hmm, he could get used to this. Maybe he would see if she would drive him every morning. Suddenly he frowned and pulled away.

"Penny, the sun is up. Will you be okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I can tolerate it." Penny snuggled in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Besides, I want to drive you. Maybe sneak a 'have a good day at work" kiss into it."

Sheldon groaned as his body reacted to her. "Penny, what am I going to do with you?"

She smiled softly. "Take you time. Help me adjust. Then, you can do whatever you want."

He smirked. "I'm a very intelligent man, Penny. I can imagine more things than you suspect."

She kissed him quick and moved toward the door. "I'm counting on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Being with Penny means changing his routine. Isn't it interesting how love makes you more flexible?**

* * *

><p>Okay, so he could admit it. He was jealous. He had to restrain himself from walking down to the bar and visiting her. She had said she would not feed at work this week until they could decide what to do. He knew she would honor that promise. He also knew that she would be hungry. She told him everyone's blood smelled differently, and that his was the most intoxicating to her. Did anyone else's blood call to her? Was his blood the reason for her attraction?<p>

Sheldon sighed as he put away his freshly laundered clothes. He felt like a over-emotional teenager caught in his first crush. What was next? A note asking if she liked him, check yes or no? He heard Leonard's bedroom door slam. His roommate was still upset, and had spent the last two days stomping around. Last night Leonard had ignored him all through dinner and video games. This morning, he and Penny had been sitting on the couch watching Dr. Who when Leonard had walked in, sat down at his desk and glared at them until Penny had finally rolled her eyes and asked Sheldon if he wanted to go get some lunch. Afterwards they had cuddled on her couch, making out until Penny had called an end to it because her control was slipping.

Sheldon laid down on his bed and smiled. Making out with Penny was his new favorite activity. For now, at least. Her lips were soft, and her body was made for his hands. Her breasts fit perfectly in his palms, His hands were just the right length to span her waist. His fingers curled around the back of her neck just right. Her body was tall enough that he didn't feel like a giant, but yet short enough for him to cover her completely.

With a sigh, Sheldon stood up. She wouldn't be home for 6 hours. He showered and dressed and laid back down on his bed. He needed to get some sleep now if he was going to be up later to spend time with her before going to work.

* * *

><p>Penny heard the door across the hall open and walked over to her own door. She waited for him to knock and then opened it up. Sheldon's smile faded as he looked at her. She gave him a slight smile and moved to the kitchen. She poured herself some juice and gulped it down.<p>

"Penny, you need to feed," he said softly, coming up behind her. His hands caressed her arms and she leaned back against him.

"Sheldon…"

He turned her around. "No, Penny. This is necessary. You can't just put this off indefinitely. Please. I am worried about you."

Penny sighed. "What if this goes badly?" she asked. "Could you ever forgive me if I hurt you? Because I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Sheldon looked at her carefully. She was pale, and tired looking. Her eyes were losing some of their sparkle. She hadn't fed in a week now. Sheldon's temper rose up. He grabbed her close and kissed her hard. His hands molded her body to his. In seconds he could feel her response. She moaned low and her arms slid around his neck. Sheldon gripped her bottom and picked her up so he could set her on the counter, her skirt bunching underneath her. He spread her legs and moved to press his erection against her thigh. One hand slipped between them and stroked her through the thin cotton panties. She was soaking wet in mere moments. He didn't pause to ask for verbal permission. He didn't give her time to object. He shoved his pajamas down and then pushed aside her panties. He slid in, burying himself deep inside her. Penny moaned and her inner muscles clenched around him.

He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. He slowly pulled his hips back, groaning at the friction. He moved slowly, savoring the sensations. Penny's head lolled forward and he pressed her mouth to his neck. He wasn't going to last long. This wondrous feeling was overwhelming him quickly.

"Do it, Penny," he whispered into her hair. "Please."

He felt her lips move, skimming along his skin. Her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt and she peeled it back. Her tongue darted out to lick along his clavicle. She moved back to his pulse point and he felt a fierce burning sensation. Her mouth locked onto him and his hips began to move frantically. Her muscles rippled around him as her climax built. He caressed one breast as his own release surged up inside him. They came together in a crushing wave of passion. He spilled his seed inside her as his blood filled her mouth.

They leaned against each other heavily, and he felt her tongue swipe across the pinpricks on his neck. He pulled his softening member out of her and reached for a small hand towel. He wiped off himself and then her. He looked up to see her watching him worriedly. He was relieved to see her skin held more color. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

He cupped her cheek and smiled. "If I tell you I was right and you were wrong, how long will it be before you let me do this again?" he asked.

Penny's eyes filled with humor. "At least an hour."

Sheldon kissed her again. "Then I will just keep quiet."

* * *

><p>She could hear him stomping up the stairs and sighed. This was not going to be fun. She made her way to the door leisurely, waiting on him to knock. She listened to him pace the hallway a couple of times before raising his hand.<p>

Knock, knock.

She opened the door and nodded slightly. "Hi, Leonard."

"Why him?" he asked quietly. "I don't understand. The only difference between me and Sheldon is that he's even more neurotic than I am. We're both highly intelligent. We're both geeks. We're both scientists. We're both nerdy. Why him and not me? Is it because he's tall?"

"That's just it, Leonard. You are so focused on the outer appearances, you don't look at the inner. Yes, you are both these genius super nerds. But I don't mind that. I like that you guys have this stuff you are so into. Half of it I don't understand, and the other half I don't care for, but so what? I don't expect you guys to like Sex and the City, or shoe shopping or football."

Leonard tilted his head back. "I could try, Penny. For you I would try."

She shook her head gently. "But I don't want you to. Or Sheldon to. I like you guys the way you are. You're a nice guy, Leonard. But a little shallow. Sheldon likes me. He likes the person I am. Not just my looks, or my sex appeal. He likes me. Even when I aggravate him, or make him mad, he still likes me. And I feel the same about him."

Leonard looked down at the floor. "You love him."

Penny nodded her head. "I do. And I think he loves me, too. We have a good start to this relationship." Penny looked at him carefully. "We never tried to deliberately hurt you, Leonard. You have been Sheldon's best friend for a long time. I count you as one of my best friends. Please don't hate Sheldon for this."

Leonard was silent for several minutes, just looking at her. She saw Sheldon, Howard and Raj coming up the stairs behind Leonard but she gave a tiny shake of her head to prevent them from interrupting.

Finally Leonard sighed. "I can't just stop being attracted to you," he said. "But you're right. Sheldon is my best friend. He's been a lot happier in the last couple of days that he's been in all the years I've known him. If he makes you happy, and you make him happy, I can't really stand in the way of that, I guess."

Penny smiled and patted Leonard's arm. Leonard turned to leave and froze when he saw his buddies. He gave Sheldon a wry grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the better man won."

Sheldon moved around Leonard to pull Penny close to his side. "Thank you, Leonard."

Leonard nodded twice and turned to Howard and Raj. "I feel like hitting the clubs. Game?"

Howard and Raj nodded and waved bye to Penny and Sheldon. Penny closed the door and turned to Sheldon. He wasted no time in pressing her against the door and capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you, too," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are. The final chapter. Wolfofsheep, welcome back. This place just isn't the same without your special brand of insanity!**

* * *

><p>She had known in the back of her mind that eventually this day would come. She had always pushed away that knowledge because she didn't want to face it. Then last night Leonard had joked about Sheldon having a grey hair. He said soon she and Sheldon would look more like father and daughter than man and wife. She knew what she had to do. And it broke her heart.<p>

"Do you intend to say goodbye, or will you just disappear?"

She turned from her packing to see Sheldon standing stiffly in their bedroom door. She swallowed hard and looked back at her suitcase. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a sudden visit to see my sister, who is sick. Car crash. I don't survive, burned to a crisp."

He was silent for a long time. Pink tinged tears slipped silently down her cheeks as she added her Wonder Woman tee to the suitcase. "I can't live without you," he swore.

"Sheldon," she sighed brokenly.

A heartbeat later he was wrapping his arms around her from behind. His face was buried in her hair. "I love you," he whispered. "How can you expect me to just move on?"

Penny gasped with pain and spun in his arms. She clung to him tightly. "I can't stay," she cried. "We both know I can't, Sheldon! Please, this is hard enough as it is!"

Sheldon captured her lips and poured all his love and need into her. Penny moaned and melted against him. He picked her up and laid her across the bed. Every touch and kiss was desperate, almost rough. They clawed off each other's clothing and crashed together in tormented passion. They both knew they were leaving marks with their teeth and fingernails, but they couldn't stop themselves. Every moment was filled with the pleasure of each other's love and pain of their inevitable separation.

"Don't leave me," he begged against her skin.

"How can I stay?" she whispered tearfully in his ear.

* * *

><p>Leonard walked into the bedroom and silently handed Missy another roll of packing tape. She gave him a tiny smile, almost obliterated by her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.<p>

Leonard nodded and walked over to the bookshelf to continue packing the action figures in bubble wrap. "Have you decided what to do with the rest of these things?" he asked to break the silence.

Missy nodded. "You guys picked out some things you wanted to keep. Some of it my son wants. The toys and comics I'm giving to the Children's Hospital. The clothes are going to Goodwill. The rest I'm taking home."

Leonard sighed and stared at the trophy for best group costume from Stuart's Halloween party so many years ago. "I can't believe they're gone," he mumbled. "They were just going to visit Penny's sister. Just a quick weekend trip. I should have convinced them to wait. Sheldon had just spent two days in bed, sick with that bug he caught. I'd never seen him so pale and weak. I should have made them wait."

Missy shook her head. "You and I both know Sheldon did whatever he wanted to do. He wasn't about to let Penny go on that trip without him."

Leonard smiled vaguely. "Yeah. He never did like spending time away from her. It was like they weren't whole unless they were together."

Missy nodded and taped the box shut. She wiped away her tears and stood up. "At least they're still together," she said softly. "In all honesty, I don't think either one of them could live without the other."

Leonard nodded after a moment. Missy was right, he thought. For almost ten years together, they had been inseparable. Now they would be together for eternity. Somehow, that made losing them a tiny bit easier.


End file.
